Imagery commonly has a geographical aspect, e.g., a photograph may depict a particular place. It is often important to be able to precisely geographically locate a point within a picture or other image, e.g., for purposes of natural resources extraction, mapping, etc.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, auxiliary data is steganographically embedded within an image to permit locations of points within the image to be determined.
This and other features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompany drawings.